Memories Don't Fade Away!
by Baka No Nightmare
Summary: Touko has ended her journey. She has defeated the Elite four, stopped N and Ghetsis. And has captured all 156 Pokemon in Unova! Her aim is to be the best of the best! Now that she has also defeated Alder, what else is there to do? FerriswheelShipping NxTouko, ToukoxCheren, BiancaxCheren
1. New Beginning

N x Hilda/White/Touko

**Wow! My first Pokemon fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy my story. Also I will be referring White as Touko since I like the name much better.**

**The plot line: **Touko has ended her journey. She has defeated the Elite four, stopped N and Ghetsis. And has captured all 156 Pokemon in Unova! Her aim is to be the best of the best! Now that she has also defeated Alder, what else is there to do?

FerriswheelShipping NxTouko, ToukoxCheren, BiancaxCheren.

**Chapter 0: The journey home.**

**Touko's POV:**

You know, its been one year since I've defeated N and Ghetsis... So much has changed since then after all. I've been in Kanto for a while showing off the 156 Pokemon of the Unova Region, it was quite fun after all. I met a boy named Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu! It was the most fuzziest and cutest thing that I had laid my eyes on! Sadly I had thunderbolt used on me for hugging Pikachu a little too much.

I also met a Pokemon Doctor named Brock. He was the last leader of the ground type Gym back in Kanto but he said that was history. I asked him for a battle and he accepted. It was so fun! He had an Onix that was sooo huge, a Chamsey like the nurse joys had in Kanto and Sudowudo(I think that's how you spell it)! His skills were so superb! He knew so much about Pokémon like Cilan.

But now I'm on my way home from Kanto. I can't wait to see Cheren and Bianca! Apparently they both have a secret crush on each other but either one will accept the truth. I'm currently travelling on a plane back to Unova, a boat would take alot of time as it would stop upon many of the other islands.

I'm quite sad to leave Kanto, the friends I made their were simply the best... But now home calls for me!

Chapter 0, i know this short but it'll be longer, promise! Anyway hope you enjoyed :3 Stay tuned for more.


	2. Cherens love for Bianca!

N x Hilda/White/Touko

**Wow! My first Pokemon fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy my story. Also I will be referring White as Touko since I like the name much better.**

**The plot line: **Touko has ended her journey. She has defeated the Elite four, stopped N and Ghetsis. And has captured all 156 Pokemon in Unova! Her aim is to be the best of the best! Now that she has also defeated Alder, what else is there to do?

FerriswheelShipping NxTouko, ToukoxCheren, BiancaxCheren.

**Chapter 1: **Cheren's love for Bianca!

**Touko's POV:**

The boat finally arrived in Castelia City! I picked up my bag and suitcase and walked out onto the deck to see Cheren bickering with Bianca. Oh at last! I can see how their love has developed! I ran through the boat and out to the dock with a huge smile on my face! The smell of the sea and the sound of the flocks of Swana... Defiantly Unova... I was quite disappointed though, my two friends where arguing once again and even when I arrive they do it.

"Are you two gonna keep arguing like a Squirtle and Pansage fighting over PokéBlocks?"

I called out to the pair with that usual classic smirk on my face. They looked over to see me standing their with my suitcase in one hand and my new Pokémon on my shoulder which was called Pidgey. They ran over to me and Bianca hugged me like a child who was crying whilst Cheren was standing there with a smile. "Welcome back." Cheren softly said as I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said as Bianca was still hugging me. "Bianca, how long are you gonna stay there for?" I complained as Bianca didn't budge from waist. "I missed you soooo much Touko!" Cried Bianca as I smiled at her. "I missed you to Bianca." I smiled, petting her blonde hair.

"Come on Bianca, let go of Touko." Cheren said as Bianca let go of my waist and stood up. "So, how was the Jotho Region?" Asked Cheren as I smiled. "It was amazing! I fought with Ash to defeat team Rocket, met a guy named Red who defeated Giovanni who is the boss of Team Rocket, made many friends and made a friend with this little Pidgey here." I said as Pidgey cooed, rubbing its head against my cheek as I smiled. "Looks like you had a lot of fun." Cheren said as he opened his PokéDex. "Pidgey, the bird Pokémon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings." The PokéDex said as Cheren looked at Pidgey. "It's a cute little thing ain't it?" Bianca cheered looking at Pidgey with big happy eyes.

"So, did you catch any more Pokémon lately?" I asked Cheren as he nodded. "Yeah, just a small Pokémon, I actually found it. Its a female Squirtle that was left on its own on Victory Road." Cheren said as he let the Squirtle out the PokéBall. Me and Bianca couldn't help but awe at the sight of the Squirtle as it looked up at us. "Squirtle!" Said the Squirtle as we awed louder at it. "So cute!" We squealed as Pidgey flew down next to the Squirtle, Squirtle tapped its shell and looked up at Cheren. "Squirtle wants to battle, do you wanna?" Asked Cheren as I smiled. "Sure! You ready Pidgey?" I asked as Pidgey nodded. "Let the battle begin!" Bianca smiled. "Pidgey, use peck!" I commanded as Pidgey landed a critical hit on Squirtle. "Its okay Squirtle, use bubble beam!" Cheren said as Squirtle used the move but Pidgey dodged it just in the nick of time.

"Great Job! Now, use razor wind!" I said as Pidgey landed the attack on Squirtle, sending it flying into the air and to the ground. Squirtle was lying there on the ground. "Squirtle is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgey. Victory goes to Touko!" I smiled as Pidgey flew to my shoulder. I looked at Squirtle who looked upset. "Its okay Squirtle, we'll win another time." Smiled Cheren as Squirtle nodded, returning to its PokéBall. "Why not train in the PokéTrainer court? It will help Squirtle a lot." I suggested as Cheren nodded. "That's not a bad idea..." Cheren said as he looked to Bianca who smiled at him. I looked at the two and smirked. "Wait... Are you two-" Cheren placed his hand over my mouth blushing furiously. Bianca cocked her head looking at us as I giggled.

Cheren likes Bianca! I knew it! Cheren dragged me to the Pokémon Centre to heal up Pidgey and Squirtle. "So, when are you going to confess to her?" I asked as Cheren looked away in embarrassment. "Th-That's none of your concern..." He muttered as I awed at him. "Its the Pokémon Festival tonight right? Why not confess to her tonight?" I asked as he blushed. "I-I can't! I-I'm not ready!" Cheren blushed as I giggled. "Sure you are! I'll be rooting for you!" My PokéBalls came back and I thanked Nurse Joy. "Good luck! Also be gentle, she's very sensitive." I told him as I left the Pokémon Centre. So, Cheren and Bianca? That's adorable! "Touko!" I turned to see Alder waving at me as he crossed over. "Alder, what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile as he laughed. "I came to catch up with Officer Jenny, the beautiful Lady that she is of course!"

I could not help but laugh at his reply. "Have you had to much MooMoo Milk today? You know it drives you hyper." I told him as he laughed. "I'm fine, anyway. The Pokémon Festival needs the Champion there for the winner to face after the battle. Last year it was girls and now its males. So, the winning lad will get a kiss from our champion on the cheek." Alder said as I blushed. "W-What?! I thought I'd be battling the winner!" I stuttered and blushed even more as Alder smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Alder said as he saw Officer Jenny with her HoundDoom. "I'll see you later Kiddo!" He said as he rushed off. I was going to have to kiss a stranger?! I sighed and made my way back home. I entered the house and my mom gasped. "Touko! How are, you look like you could rest a while." She smiled as I nodded. "Welcome home darling." She softly said as she hugged me. I hugged her back and told her everything about my journey, start to finish. "Wow Touko, you really have travelled around a lot." My mom said as I nodded. "Mom, I need to go to the-" She stood up and nodded. "I know, Alder informed me about everything and I'll help you with your Kimono."

So, my mom helped with my kimono. The kimono was pink with a black slash. On the kimono were white patterns that looked like branches of a sakura tree. My mom smiled at me and started doing my hair. She made my hair down because my hair is always up anyway it was curly and looked bouncy as well. I had a pink hair pin in my hair as well which made my hair look better and stand out. "You look amazing!" Cried my mother as I looked at myself. She even did my make up which i didn't notice. I didn't look like my 16 year old self at all. I looked at my mother and smiled. "Thank you mom, I must be going now." I hugged her and left the house. Pidgey was on my shoulder and even Pidgey matched my outfit. She had a little pink bowe that was around her neck which made me smile at her. "On the route to Black city, that's where the festival is..." With that, we made our way there.

"Wow..." It was usually foggy here, but for once it was clear. The lights shined around the stalls. The people were laughing and having fun with there Pokémon whilst they played games. "Touko!" Called a voice. I turned to see Professor Juniper and Bianca waving to me. I walked over as Professor Juniper gasped. "A Pidgey? You got this from Jotho right?" She asked as I nodded. "Yes I did." I smiled as she looked at the Pidgey. "So adorable, anyway are you excited for the contest? We made Cheren enter for you so you at least know one person who you know." Juniper stated as Bianca laughed. "Good thing he fancys you!" She smiled as I laughed. Oh Bianca... "The contest will be starting soon, you better go sit down on the Champion seat l, Alder and Cynthia are also going to be sat next to you so don't worry about anything." Bianca and Professor Juniper said as they lead me to the stage. The stage was shaped like a Pokéball, there was three seats at the top of the stage which was at the top of a stair case for everyone at the event to see. "I've gotta climb them stairs?" I almost yelled as Bianca nodded, pushing me. I walked up the stairs and about five minutes later, I finally managed to get there. My legs were killing me! I thought walking to Black City was hard! I collapsed to my knees tiredly and Alder laughed. "Why didn't you fly up here?" He asked as I blinked. "I COULD OF FLEW UP HERE?!" I yelled as Alder laughed and Cynthia smiled. "Its fine Touko." She softly spoke as we took our seats.

The contest was starting now, the lights shined down at the stage were professor Juniper was at. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Annual Pokémon Festival were Pokémon and Humans come together to strength there bond!" Smiled Professor Juniper as the crowd cheered. "Now! Let me welcome you all to our contestants! First we have Cheren one of the Champions best friends who's gonna protect Touko! Oh romantic." She teased as Cheren sighed. Professor Juniper read out a bunch of others until she saw the last name. "Oh, its blank? Ooh mysterious! The mysterious man and his Pokémon Blaziken from the Sinnoh Region!" The crowd turned to the man. He wore a cloak that covered his face and close the only thing visible was his white shoes. The male was also quite tall as well. "This contest is a 1v1, the first to win moves up in the contest, the one to lose is out." After battle after battle, it was between the mysterious guy and Cheren at the end of the battle.

Cherens Serperior against the mysterious man's Blaziken. I watched closely at his technique, it truly was amazing to watch! "Fire Blast." The mysterious man said. Blaziken light up the stage with fire and Serperior was critical hit! Watching this made my eyes widen. He used one move against Cheren and easily defeated him! He was really strong! "Serperior is unable to battle, that means the winner is Blaziken and his owner um... The mystery guy!" Professor Juniper shouted as the crowed cheered. I blinked and my jaw dropped. I had to kiss this guy?! My heart was racing and I didn't want to do this. "Good luck!" Alder said with a jug full of MooMoo milk. I sighed and walked down the stairs to greet the guy. I got to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the man. I could see his face... "No wa-" I was leant over so my feet were almost off the floor, his lips inches from mine before he said "I'm back, Touko-Chan." And with that he kissed me upon my lips which made the crowd cheer. His lips... Soft as ever, his touch... Gentle like usual, his face... Handsome. He withdrew from the kiss as I was blushing. It was supposed to be a kiss on the cheek! My face was entirely red at this point as I looked at the man walk off. "Was that..." "Touko! Your first kiss!" Bianca cried out as I blinked gasping, blushing even more. "It was my first kiss!"

"Bianca, can we talk alone?" Cheren asked as I looked over to see him with his serious look. "Sure!" Bianca smiled walking off with Cheren. I saw the mysterious man walking towards Black City. I rushed after him and grabbed the end of his cloak. "Is... Is it really you..." I asked him as he stayed quiet. "If it is, please tell me p-" I was cut off again by him pinning me to a tree. He was a lot stronger from before, I looked at him as he leant in again. "Welcome back." I lightly said before we kissed once again...

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Bianca as Cheren looked rather nervous. He was fidgeting with his thumbs as his Squirtle popped out her PokéBall. "Squirt-Squirtle!" She cheered as Cheren nodded. "I like you Bianca... I said that I liked Touko so you would know that I was around more. I've liked you since we were kids, when you fell and hurt your knee, I came to help you because I thought 'Such a Cute girl', but you're not cute... You're beautiful Bianca." He smiled as Bianca blushed. "You like me?" She asked as Cheren nodded. Bianca blushed even more and hugged him, knocking the pair of them to the ground. "I like you too!" She smiled. "Its so good, I thought you hated me for being so cold towards me. It turns out we are friends after all!" Bianca smiled as Cheren looked broken. His confession was broken in his eyes. "Lets go celebrate our friendship!" She said dragging him away as Cheren still looked broken...

My legs felt weak as we kissed, his tongue was wrapping it's way around mine as we both fought for dominance. I closed my eyes as we kissed, taking in the moment we had. As he withdrew, he removed his cloak from his body to show me his appearance. "N..." I smiled as he smiled back. "Champion of Unova, its nice to meet again." He softly said as we both smiled at one another. Oh and another thing, N is my boyfriend. We decided to keep this secret from everyone as we knew people would be against this. "Oh, your Pidgey is embarrassed." N said as my Pidgey narrowed her eyes at him. "Pidgey!" She cried out as N chuckled, tickling her chin. "Touko! Where are you?!" Called Bianca I gasped as N held mr to him. "Head to Black City with me, I want show you something." N said as he lead me away.

"She does like to wonder off." Pouted Bianca as Cheren sighed. She'll never know he truly feels about her, she's to dense to understand what he meant anyway...

**So! My first Pokémon fanfic! I made N more into romance so I'm sorry if he doesn't seem like the N that everyone practically writes about him being innocent and sweet. I'd love to know your opinions on this so I'd appreciate if you reviewed. Also to find out what happens next, follow and favorite!**


End file.
